Black-eyed Jake
Black-eyed Jake *'Real Name': Bennett Jacob Butchman *'Birthday': February 10 *'Birthplace': San Antonio, Texas *'Age': 87 *'Family': Jedediah Thomason (father), Alberta Butchman (mother), Skunk-nose Bucky (older brother), Snake-eyed Pokey (younger brother), Curly-fried Joe (younger brother), Curly-haired Moe (younger brother), Giraffe-nose Gilda (younger sister), Goose-nostril Gertha (younger sister), Airplane-winged Arthur (younger brother), Web-eyed Walter (younger brother), Catfish Harry (younger brother), Beetle-nose Benjamin (younger brother), Spidermonkey Simon (younger brother), Big-balloon Borden (younger brother), Rhino-nose Rockwell (younger brother), Deer-antler David (younger brother), Moose-nose Marcus (younger brother), Sea-wave Samuel (younger brother), Ferret-tail Finkle (younger brother), Sheep-coat Sharon (younger sister), Elephant-trunk Edgar (younger brother), Rabbit-nose Raymond (younger brother), Squeaky-clean Pete (younger brother), Doorknob Davis (younger brother), Trapeze-jumping Trevor (younger brother), Duck-beak Delilah (younger sister), Hillbilly Hadron (younger brother), Anthill Arnold (younger brother), Anteater Anita (younger sister), Alligator Arvin (younger brother), Swamp-armed Jethro (younger brother), Jackalope Jemima (younger sister), Dog-eared Dorman (younger brother), Roberta Bear (aunt), Tito Bear (cousin), Bedtime Bear (cousin), Antonio Bear (cousin) *'Favorite Food': Chili *'Least Favorite Food': Sweets '''Black-eyed Jake '''is a stuffed black bear. Persona Black-eyed Jake can be really feisty and unlike Tito, is rather bold-headed. He can be feistier than ever at times; and is opposite of all stuffed animals. He can be feisty and is often seen in the country shows. In the episodes; Black-eyed Jake and Tito's cousins always have a country show in each episode, previously the country show is called "Tito's Country Cousins". Black-eyed Jake is a feisty and bold-headed stuffed black bear whose serious because of this. He used to have to tame alligators and crocodiles at a zoo and one day walked and got hit by a crocodile's tail and put an eyepatch on. He is highly bold headed but deep down may enjoy his cousin's company. He is rather feistier than any other stuffed animal, and to his aggravation, dislikes to be reminded of that time with the crocodile. Black-eyed Jake takes senses towards doing anything minus taming crocodiles and alligators: but mostly crocodiles. Bedtime Bear highly dislikes Black-eyed Jake because of his feistiness and thinks he's taking over the Stuffed Animal Show. In his time, Black-eyed Jake had to tame, help, and calm down many of the crocodiles, his personality is feisty, bold headed and very serious. Then again has a very, watchful eye over Snake-eyed Pokey, whose Tito's other country cousin. But Black-eyed Jake's secretly knows that Snake-eyed Pokey does his best. Regardless of what Bedtime Bear says, Black-eyed Jake can be feisty and bold headed unlike Tito. Poochy, Oliver and Peter still aren't sure what Black-eyed Jake's problem is. But however, most stuffed animals know the secret behind Black-eyed Jake's mind. It is the time he got wacked by a crocodile's tail hitting him making him have to wear an eyepatch. Crocodile Rock Black-eyed Jake definitely dislikes being reminded of the time he worked at a zoo with crocodiles and alligators and won't even bother to talk about it. All he is is serious, bold-headed and feisty and regardless of what Bedtime Bear always says; yet sometimes Black-eyed Jake feels he needs a break from the Stuffed Animal Show at most costs. Trivia *Though his father's last name is Thomason, Black-eyed Jake takes his mother Alberta's last name Butchman, because of not knowing him well after he was five-years-old and thus the rest of the Country Cousins share Alberta's last name as well. *He is one of the main characters in one of the Stuffed Animal Show's spinoffs, Tito's Country Cousins. *His nickname is from his incident with Midori as he got whacked with his tail resulting in a black eye meaning he had to wear an eyepatch over his right eye and he took his other nickname Jake to combine it together, thus resulting in the nickname Black-eyed Jake. *According to the Stuffed Animal Show Official Character Databook, Black-eyed Jake was originally supposed to be named Jerald Thomason which the name was suggested by his father Jedediah, however his mother Alberta went with Bennett and gave him his middle name Jacob which he would he get the nickname Jake from and he took his mother's last name as he did not know his father well since he was five. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tito's Country Cousins